


《继承者们》七

by via77777777777



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via77777777777/pseuds/via77777777777





	《继承者们》七

Becky把公寓门打开  
T'Challa背对着他蹲下，在地上那摊已经发黑凝固的血迹上小心翼翼的取出一块玻璃碎片，举起放在手心里不知道在想什么  
伦敦的雨下得正大  
Bucky走到落地窗前用长柄雨伞把厚重的窗帘挑开一道缝隙，把自己隐藏在黑暗里向楼下看去  
Okoye 突然抬头，看着那间昏暗房间中透出的一丝光亮，把车窗摇下，来自大西洋的阴冷夜风裹挟着雨丝飘进车里  
她看到了那双绿眼睛，毫无情绪。  
Sam坐在驾驶座上没好气的起身，在逼仄的空间里越过大半个身子把窗户关上  
“我们说好了，他俩的事让他俩解决，你，乖乖坐在这儿”  
黑人女人偏头，直视sam“我可以随时带他走”  
”是吗？看你家陛下愿不愿意走？大晚上跟踪Bu...王子跑了半个地球来英国，你觉得你能把他带走？”  
Okoye 恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，索性闭目养神不再说话  
“主仆二人一个个都这么别扭，有话憋着就是不说，你们凯岩人平均情商绝对不高”  
Sam把后座上的皮卡丘抱枕拿过来，印的歪七扭八的黄色啮齿动物在昏暗的灯光下还有点吓人，他打了个冷颤把车内的空调温度又上调了些，抱枕拉开是个小毯子，Sam塞到女人怀里“到英国来穿短裙，您和国王陛下出门都不看天气预报的嘛？”  
“这不是短裙是战斗裙裤你……”  
Sam一把扯过毯子把Okoye裹得严严实实“好了就算你不穿我都不在意，你要是跟我在一起感冒了，这可就是外交事故了”  
Okoye冷哼了一声，把身体又缩了缩，毯子的触感不是很好，人造的短绒毛有点扎人，还有一股刺鼻的工业香精气味  
但她就是莫名觉得暖和

“我们谈……唔……”  
T'challa 铺天盖地的气息怔得bucky腿软  
T'challa 用力收紧双臂，想把怀里的人揉进骨血里。他竟然就这么把珍宝独留在英国让他一个人熬过毒瘾，在一个难耐的夜里。  
碎片还在他手心里，依旧尖锐的棱角扎进血肉，一道血痕顺着指尖滴落在bucky的白衬衫上，晕出一大片暗色的阴影  
T'Challa 的吻密密麻麻的落在他的眼上，用嘴唇小心翼翼的触碰，然后像被烫着了一样略微离开，复又吻上bucky的眼角，把小鹿的泪水尽数抹去。  
暗夜中滋生出一朵名为欲望的玫瑰  
T'Challa还是不说话，只是一遍遍的吻着bucky的额角，顺着蓬松碎发与bucky耳鬓厮磨着  
“疼吗？”  
T'Challa停下，捧着bucky的脸，着迷似的看着这张过于惊艳的脸，不等他回答，便吻上了他的唇，就这么紧紧贴着，含着他的唇瓣，胸膛顺着bucky的呼吸频率剧烈的起伏着，黝黑的眼睛盯着bucky看  
他突然发狠，啃咬着越发艳丽的嘴唇，一点点的夺走空气让bucky窒息，抓住他纤细的手腕压在身后的墙上举过头顶，急促的把胸前的纽扣用嘴解开，含住胸前的两点樱红  
bucky仰着头大口喘气，露出天鹅一般纤细脆弱的脖颈，喉结上下滚动着，眼角潮红一片，绿色的眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾，毫无聚焦的盯着房间内的虚无  
“疼……”  
T'Challa突然停下  
两年前，他的男孩也是这样像小脑一般呓语着，说他疼。  
T'challa 松开了手，搂上男孩的腰伸进衣服下摆，在温热的腰窝里来回抚摸着  
bucky抓紧他的袖子，踮起脚用自己肉嘟嘟的下巴蹭着他的胡渣，小心翼翼的贴上他的嘴唇  
“James Buchanan Barnes”  
男孩说  
“T'challa, 这是我的名字。”  
于是这么多年，T'Challa 第一次让自己陷入无可救药的境地。  
他把bucky拉入自己的怀里，指尖缠绕着他柔软的棕发，顺着他颈间优雅的弧度一点点舔舐着  
”我们终将浑然难分，像水溶于水……”  
bucky喃喃  
“这是你曾经告诉过我的……”  
T'Challa 深嗅着bucky身上的味道，把头埋在他的怀里呜咽  
“James……bucky……my boy……”  
他低声一直在重复，bucky的泪水大滴大滴落在他的头顶上  
T'challa突然把他松开  
“你走吧。”  
他深吸一口气，偏过头不再看他，指尖的落在地板上覆盖在bucky的血迹上  
bucky眼睛一酸，仰头靠在墙上，咬着手背垂眸  
T'challa转身走到客厅里，壁灯亮着，也只有壁灯亮着。昏暗的暖黄色光线给男人笼了一层淡淡的光，连他卷曲的头发末梢都泛着金色  
他听到身后窸窸窣窣的声音，惊讶的转头，被眼前的景象一惊  
bucky在黑暗里看着他，绿眼睛里闪着光，修长的手指一点点把剩下的纽扣解开，抻着袖子把衬衫脱下，露出一段劲瘦的腰身，抬腿，裤子顺势落在地上，他走到T'challa面前，全身上下只有最后一双白袜子，色情到不可思议。洁白的身体在灯光下被打出蜜一样的颜色，令所有人都渴望采撷  
“但他独属你一人”T'challa脑中有个声音疯狂的叫嚣着  
bucky拉着他的手慢慢探到自己的腰腹下处，触碰自己的性器  
“我想要。”

T'challa把bucky抱在床上时才隐隐发现这一切有多过火  
凯岩的新王和高庭最娇艳的玫瑰，在楼下聚集着两国的护卫的公寓楼里做爱  
这个认知让他头皮发麻，仿佛现在他就在众目睽睽之下之下与自己的男孩野合  
bucky的身体完美的契合着他的下半身，男孩的声音极好听，就算腻着嗓子都不会让人心生厌恶，只觉得是奶猫在撒娇，还带着一股子成熟果实的酸涩味道  
“嗯……啊哈……”bucky甩头，意乱情迷的攀上他的肩膀，T'challa 顺着他的锁骨啃咬着，手下饱满的大腿根被掐出一道红痕。  
bucky的肌理生的极好，薄薄的一层却极软，能跟随T'challa的动作荡出细微的肉浪。  
蝴蝶不再扇动翅膀，T'challa已经死死握住这个极好的男人  
“你不姓Barnes该多好……”他加快了抽插的速度，bucky无声的尖叫，被他的动作刺激到被逼出眼泪  
这太疯狂了。  
bucky喘息，T'challa伸出手把他脸边的头发别在耳后，露出那张叫所有人都肖想的艳丽面容，捏着他的下巴让他看着自己  
“我看到你哭了，鹿仔，在教堂的时候，你不知道，我的心碎了。”  
bucky一怔，没来得及反应就被抱起，他下意识的抓紧男人宽大的后背，肉棒随着T'challa 的动作入的极深。  
“慢……慢一点……”  
T'challa充耳不闻，揉捏着他的前胸，两人的下体被体液弄得一塌糊涂  
“bucky，我爱你……我真的……对不起”  
男孩出了精。红着眼睛扣着手指不去应他  
T'challa私心射到了男孩的体内，高潮后的余韵让两人都一阵恍惚  
T'challa在黑暗里抱着他  
去他妈的责任和王位。  
他轻咬着bucky红透了的耳垂  
他什么都不想，在bucky面前他只想要他。T'challa 起身，单膝跪地，捧起bucky的玉足，摩挲着上面的伤痕  
bucky用手攥紧了床单，把脚从T'challa宽大的手掌里抽出来  
“我累了……”  
T'challa再次拥上他的蜜糖和毒药。  
“今夜不会再让你疼。”  
但只有今夜了，T'challa说不出口  
他们彼此都清楚，今夜过后他们之间什么都不是了  
那个属于bucky和Chadwick的过往只能留存于这个绵绵的伦敦雨夜里

T'challa醒来的时候，床边已经没了人  
他和bucky无数次相拥而眠，在早晨时分享一个黏糊糊的吻  
但那个本该温暖的地方已经冰冷一片，只有地上的血迹告诉他昨晚的这一切都不是他的梦和一厢情愿。

sam给他裹上大衣，bucky对着手哈了一口气，跺跺脚登上了私人飞机。  
“Sam……”  
他在最后一阶台阶上站住，迟疑了一阵从口袋里掏出一个密封袋，一根卷发贴在袋壁上 “拿这个和那个侍从的做个鉴定”bucky看着他，微不可闻的叹了口气  
“如果我的猜测……”  
他突然想起了昨晚，T'challa抱住他颤抖的双臂让他产生了一种难以名状的罪恶感  
但这不是他的错，大家都在刀尖上舔血，这怪不了他。


End file.
